Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~
Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ '(告白 実行 委員会 ~恋愛 シリーズ~'' or Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai ~Ren'ai Series~) is a song series by the HoneyWorks group. Aside from the songs, a novel titled "Confession Rehearsal", a comic, a vomic and a digest video exist as well. Most songs in the series are sung by GUMI and so far, all of them have entered the Hall of Fame. The story centers around the love life of a group of teenagers, with each of the three main couples being the focus of a song. A few songs also focus on side characters or non-romance stories involving the main six. The song Inokori Sensei is especially notable for being used as the debut demo for the Vocaloid Flower. Characters Official profiles for some of the characters can be found on HoneyWorks' website. Serizawa Haruki Birthday: April 5th (Aries) Blood Type: A Height: 175 cm Siblings: Older Brother who is a fully fledged adult He's mischievous, but loves helping people. He doesn't talk to girls often, and mostly hangs out with guys instead. He's surprisingly methodical and can be sensitive. He's voiced by Kenichi Suzumura in the vomic. Aida Miou Birthday: March 20th (Pisces) Blood Type: A Height: 153 cm Siblings: Only Child She's shy and isn't the type to stand out, but she's kindhearted and has a lot of friends. She doesn't talk to guys a lot with the exception of Haruki. She's voiced by Aki Toyosaki in the vomic. Setoguchi Yuu Birthday: July 11th (Cancer) Blood Type: AB Height: 178 cm Siblings: Younger sister in third year of middle school Kind to both guys and girls alike. Unaware of his popularity. Though many people like him, he isn't very interested (or doesn't notice). He can sometimes be sulky and indecisive. He's voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the vomic. Enomoto Natsuki Birthday: June 27th (Cancer) Blood Type: 0 Height: 161 cm Siblings: Younger brother in third year of middle school Bright, assertive, and loves sports. Eats a lot. She wants to boost her femininity, but wears track pants under her uniform skirt all year around. (Her friends tell her to wear them to make moving around easier). She's voiced by Haruka Tomatsu in the vomic. Mochizuki Souta Birthday: September 3rd (Virgo) Blood Type: B Height: 165 cm Siblings: Older sister in college and younger sister in elementary school Ernest and straightforward. His feelings are pure, but he tends to get jealous. Since he has a childish face, his friends make fun of him. His nickname "Mochita" comes from combining his name and the word "yakimochi" (jealousy). He is voiced by Yuuki Kaji in the vomic. Hayasaka Akari Birthday: December 3rd (Sagittarius) Blood Type: 0 Height: 158 cm Siblings: Older sister in college Oblivious in the matters of love and crushes. She's shy but has a friendly smile, which makes her popular. Airheaded. Not very good at sports. She's voiced by Kana Asumi in the vomic. Setoguchi Hina Birthday: August 8th (Leo) Blood Type: A Height: 149 cm Siblings: Older brother in second year of highschool Setoguchi Yuu's younger sister, in her third year of middle school. Has an emotional and cheerful personality. At home, she acts rough and can sometimes be a bit careless. '''Her profile was included in the doujin Confession Rehearsal ZERO. Ayase Koyuki Birthday: August 28th (Virgo) Blood Type: A Height: 163 cm Narumi Sena Birthday: October 16th (Libra) Blood Type: B Height: 160 cm More info on the characters to be added soon. Songs External links *website - information on the official HoneyWorks website (Japanese) *Translation of the profiles and additional information Category:Song series Category:Confession Executive Committee Love Series